unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Becomes a Tennis Referee
'Silver Becomes a Tennis Referee '''is the second episode of The Silver Show. Summary After Silver's hunting incident, our hedgehog hero decides to get a job as a tennis referee. Confusion follows almost instantly. Script Scene 1 Cut to a tennis court in front of a building with Sonic's face on it. In the tennis court itself, Silver is arguing with Fatman. FATMAN: No, seriously! I'm here for a tennis match with Sonic! SILVER: Yeah, right. I'm the new tennis ref, and I think he would have informed me if he wanted a tennis match with... FATMAN: Hey, wait a second! Aren't you that guy who mistook me for a moose and ran away? Cut to a flashback of Silver squinting at something in a thick forest. SILVER: It looks big. I bet it's a deer, or maybe even a moose! A shadowy figure emerges from within the woods. It turns out to be Fatman in an electric cart. SILVER: IT'S NO MOOSE! Cut to the present, in the tennis court once more. Silver is glancing nervously from side to side. SILVER: Uh...shoot. Suddenly, Sonic enters the tennis court. He is wearing shades and carrying a tennis racket. SONIC: OK, Fatman, let's get this over wi--''hey! What are you doing here, Silver? Silver summons a bucket with his telekinesis and wrings his spikes as if they were wet towels, sweating profusely. SILVER: Uhh...double shoot. FATMAN: You know this guy? SONIC: Yeah, he wanted to be in one of my shames, just like you. Then... SILVER: What?! Even this guy gets to be in your shames? SONIC: Well, duh! Sonic and Fatman Play Tennis! It's coming out next November! SILVER: But... SONIC: No "but"s. Just be the ref for today, and you might get an appearance in the shame. SILVER: Wait, really? GREAT! Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to Sonic and Fatman playing tennis. Silver is hovering above them. FATMAN: Sonic, this isn't fair! You keep running to the other side of the court and hitting the ball before I can reach it! SONIC: So? I already have 40 points. FATMAN: Oh, yeah? Well, how about this? Fatman waves his tennis racket in the air, summoning the Fatplane. It drops two tennis balls from each wing, shooting them in a half-circle in front of Sonic. SONIC: What?! No fair. Silver, was that fair at all? FATMAN: Hey, you cheated, too. I've got 40 points now. SILVER: No way. That didn't count. FATMAN: I'm telling you, it does! It's a deuce now. SILVER: No, it's not. SONIC: Listen to the ref, Fatman. SILVER: IT'S NO DEUCE! (Audience laughs) Silver uses telekinesis to throw Fatman out of the tennis court. SILVER: Oops... SONIC: Well, this is awkward. Now Fatman can't be in the shame. SILVER: Say, I was wondering if I could-- SONIC: I know, I know. Technically, I already have a replacement for Fatman, but I'm sure I can work out a cameo for you. I'll let you know where in a few days. SILVER: GREAT! Cut to the popular arcade game Tipper, which boots up on its own and plays the demo. In the place of Tipper, the guy who hands out beer to his customers, there is a pixellated version of Silver. SILVER: Aw, come on! Roll credits. Moral Sonic is not 100% reliable. Trivia The Fatplane was being piloted by Fat Robin. Category:Show Episodes Category:Silver Show Episodes